


Teen!RussiaXTeen!Reader: Knots

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Teen!RussiaXTeen!Reader: Knots

You sigh as you adjust your stockings and your school scarf, being careful not to spill your textbooks out of your open backpack. You settle against the steps to the entrance of the school and take out your books and begin reading. "Dudes! School's OUT!" You hear a loud voice cut into your thoughts, bringing your head up from your book, your (EC) eyes meeting the popular jock; Alfred's smiling face. 

You open your book and once again try to read, before Alfred squats down and grabs your book, laughing as he starts thumbing through it. "Alfred! Give it back!" You yell as you reach up trying to swipe it from him, but he just holds it higher above your head. "No way, dudette! You have to work for it!" He laughs as he takes off across the school grounds. "Alfred!" You growl as you take after him, your legs working like crazy trying to catch up with him. "HA HA! C'mon girl, run!" Alfred yells as he runs even faster. You lower your head, pumping your legs harder. Ahead of you, you hear Alfred gasp and you look up and just as you do you catch a glimpse of violet eyes and beige-gray hair. You try to stop yourself but you can't fast enough and slam into Ivan. "Ow!" You whimper as you reach up to rub your head. You look up to see that Alfred had dodged Ivan and dropped your book in the process before running off, presumably from Ivan. 

"Ouch..." You hear Ivan's thick accented voice whisper as he sits up and stares at you. "I'm so sorry, Ivan! Alfred grabbed my book and I was trying to get it back!" You explain as you feel your cheeks heat up. "It's ok... Ah! Is this the book you were trying to get back?" He says reaching behind him to grab your book before bringing it in front of you. "Yes! Thank you!" You say as you hurriedly grab it and go to stand up, only to fall back into Ivan's lap. "Huh?!" You gasp as you see that Ivan's face is inches away from yours, your noses are touching. "Our scarves... Got tangled..." Ivan says blushing as he pulls up the end of his pink cashmere scarf, You gasp as it indeed, was tangled with your (FC) cashmere scarf. "Oh, I'm sorry Ivan!" You say as you fiddle with the ends of the scarves, trying to undo the knot. "It's ok, подсолнечник. I kind of like being this close to you.~"


End file.
